


Never Thought I'd See You Again

by CaptainMarvel42



Series: Modern AU Twitter Ficlets [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Already know each other, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, No Pregnancy, References to Past Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainMarvel42/pseuds/CaptainMarvel42
Summary: Rey would recognize his face anywhere because it was seared into her brain. She could still feel how warm his skin had been against hers.(Or: Rey is convinced to go on a blind date with Ben. The problem? They've hooked up before, only they called themselves Kylo and Kira. She saw his band play when she was in college. He was her first.)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Modern AU Twitter Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072601
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Never Thought I'd See You Again

Rey would recognize his face anywhere because it was seared into her brain. She could still feel how warm his skin had been against hers.

She wanted to walk over to him, but she was supposed to be meeting Ben – an old family friend of Poe's – not Kylo.

That's why she was so startled when the waitress brought her over to his table.

His eyes widened. "Kira?"

So he did remember her.

She sat across from him and straightened her skirt. "It's Rey."

His face fell. "Oh, I could have sworn…"

"I used to call myself Kira when I went out." This wasn't something she had shared with many people, but in a way, he already knew. "It was nice to pretend to be someone else."

He gave a slight nod, and she thought she saw recognition in his eyes, like he knew what it was like to want to be someone else. Pretending never lasted, but there was a rush that went alongside the lie. It had felt like freedom.

Rey rested her elbows on the table. "Do I call you Ben or Kylo?"

"What do you want to call me?" he asked in a low voice, deeper than it had been eight years ago. She liked the way he sounded.

Rey bit her lip. She was tempted to ask to call him Kylo, to relive that night from so long ago–

–but she had left Kira behind. She didn't need her anymore. "I'd like to call you Ben."

He smiled. "Then can I call you Rey?"

"I'd like that."

The waitress interrupted them to take their order, but neither of them had looked at the menu yet, so Ben asked for more time. He never took his eyes off her.

And she never took her eyes off him.

"Are you still in the same band?" She didn't remember their name.

"The Knights of Ren?" he asked. "We broke up a long time ago. Good thing too."

"Oh?"

"We were awful."

Rey couldn't disagree with that statement. "I remember their guitarist being decent."

"I should hope so," Ben said with a laugh that was so unlike the man she remembered. Where Kylo had been somber, Ben seemed alive. "I'm a studio musician now."

Ben cleared his throat. "Enough about me. I want to know more about you."

"I dropped out of school," Rey said without the old shame she had once felt, "and I'm a baker now." She had tried so hard to make college work, but it hadn't been right for her. Baking was.

"I'll have to stop by your bakery sometime," he said like he wanted more than tonight.

She found herself hoping that he did. "I'd like that."

Ben took a deep breath. "I tried to find you after that night – went to your school – hoped to run into you–"

"But I wasn't there," Rey said, "because I dropped out the next morning."

"Do you regret it?" Ben asked, fidgeting with his napkin. "I've always wondered – you said it was your first time and–"

"It was," she confirmed, "and I don't regret it."

He let out a deep breath. "Good."

Rey raised her eyebrows. "Do you regret it?"

He shook his head and gave her a small smile. "My only regret is not finding you again much sooner."

Rey took his hand. "Then we'll have to make up for lost time."

He gave her a big grin. "I'd like that."

Rey couldn't help but smile back.

\---🎵The End🎵---

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://captainmarvel42.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Marvel42Captain).


End file.
